What happened
by rashell-jordan
Summary: this is about a girl named Skylar haveing problems. and the kids of the original characters im not good at summarys
1. Chapter 1

Sky's prov.

I was sitting there eating froot loops. It was Monday morning and I was getting ready for school. My name is Skylar Carson Marie Jordan. My mom died when I was five years old. My dad lives on the other side of L.A. I live with my step dad Steve. The reason I live with him is my dad don't want me as far as I know. The rest of my family don't know about me or are dead.

I'm 15 years old and live in Los Angeles, California. I go to L.A High School.

My best friends are Ambera Cornell, Michael Johnson, and Tommy Loran. Mike and Tom are gay they have been dating for three years. Amb is dating the star football player Nick.

"Hey Sky! Girl wait up.", Amb yelled. I turned around and she was running towards me with Nick in tow.

" Hey guys. What's up?: I asked.

"Did you hear we are going to have new kids coming tomorrow? I can't wait. There are suppose to be 26 kids all together. Eight in our grade."

"Wow! That's a lot of kids. Cant wait!" I said sarcastically. Then I walked off to go to get my schedule for this year. Which is my junior year. The lady behind the desk was really big and very short but she was always nice.

" Hi Mrs. Cartell. I'm here to get my schedule." I said.

She doesn't talk to much so she just handed it to me and I walked out. When I rounded the corner I ran strait into somebody. I would of hit the ground but who ever ran into me caught me before I could hit the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah! I'm fine." I replied.

"Hi! I'm Blake."

"hi. I'm Skylar. I got to go. Bye." I walked off really fast. I didn't even look at him.

Later that night.

I sat there thinking about that guy I had run into. He was in every single one of my classes. My step dad just got home, I know because I heard him slam the door. I knew what was coming next. He's drunk… again. "SKYLAR GET YOU'RE A** DOWN HERE! NOW." I heard him demand. I ran down stairs and I felt something hit me in the face and then I blacked out.

_**this is going to be a school project but im putting on here first. So please review. Im begging you.**_


	2. blake's first day

Blake's prov:

I was sitting there thinking about how i dreaed comeing to this new school. My dad and mom wanted me to finish school even though it's my senior year. I had to drive my little sister to school and my other brother and sister decided to go with friends. We all moved down to L.A. with my uncles, aunts, cousins and all. Even though we are not related to most of them haha. My alarm went off I guess its time to get ready to go to school. I got up grabbed my clothes and went to the shower.

Once I was done I was in tight dark jeans, my 'green-day' shirt, my solid black hoodie, and my converses. I walked down stairs were my sister Kate sat. She was the smart girl in our family and the middle child. It went me, Kacey, Kate, and Charlie. Kate looked like me, she was my favorite out of all of them.

"Hey, how are you this awful morning?" she got me better than anyone i think.

"I'm ok a lil tired and your just grump because you dont want to go to a new school, again." she said. Got me perfect.\

"Ya. I know. Wheres mom & dad. & kacey, and Charlie? arent they usally up before me?"

" Mom and dad are getting dressed for work. The other two left to meet a few of our cousins."

Ok i walked off to grab my bag and keys I'm taking kate and going to a store to get food and drinks. My mom hated how my hair looked because it was long and black with reen streaks but that didnt upset her as much as kacey dyeing her hair pink. my mom was Jez Redfern a scary woman if upset, my dad was Morgead Blackthorn i dont know how to describe him he's my dad. I have his eyes most of the time and then they turn storm blue.

we stopped at the gas station I got a slushy and breakfest sandwhich. Kate got milk and a bag of chex mix.

She was a freshman. When we got to school she jumed out and waited for me. when i finally got out she grabbed my hand and dragged me into the hell hole they call school. As soon as we got in there she stood behind me to scared of everybody. I walked threw the door and went to the office and some chick ran into me i caught her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" i asked.

"Yeah! I'm fine." She replied.

"Hi! I'm Blake."

"hi. I'm Skylar. I got to go. Bye." she walked off really fast

wow that was strange. i walked in and got my classes. I reliased i have every class with her.

Science- room 101- mr. Dawlson

Writeing-room 155- mrs. Martin

Computer tech- room 122- ms. Aylea

PE-gym- mr. Persona

Algebra-room

History-room 55- Mr. Horizon

Music/band- music

The only reason I'm in band is because my mom wants me to be. ugh.

They didnt do much the first day so after it was all over i went home and went to sleep to tired to eat or go hunting. I had some weird dreams about that Skylar chick. she didnt even look at me like i was a guy she would know or like. someones got an attitude but im gonna get to know her maybe.

_**I know I should write more I'm just a little stressed right now but I'll try harded. thx for the reviews: ash's girl, & Emaline**_. 


End file.
